1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with new solid detergent compositions that provide a spot-free clean without the use of a separate rinse additive or agent. The invention is also concerned with methods of using those compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adequate cleaning of serviceware (e.g., glassware, flatware, plates, bowls, etc.) in restaurants is necessary to ensure the safety of the food and beverages supplied to consumers. Solid and liquid detergents for automatic dishwashers, and specifically commercial dishmachines must be capable of effectively removing food soils and residue. Another important criterion is the visual appearance of the serviceware alter cleaning. That is, even if the serviceware has been completely cleared of food residues, it will not be acceptable to consumers if there are spots, hazing, and/or a film on the surface. Hard water deposits often leave spots or a film, and the detergent itself may leave behind a residue or film. Ineffective detergents can also leave behind lipstick and other similar types of greasy substances. Although such wares have been cleaned of soils, they do not appear clean. To address these issues, as well as decrease drying time, many detergents require the use of a separate rinse aid or rinse additive.
Traditionally, commercial dishmachine processes comprise at least two cycles, a wash and a rinse cycle, but they can also include additional cycles such as pre-wash cycles, pre-rinse cycles, and drying cycles. In commercial dishmachines, liquid or solid detergent is automatically metered into the wash water during the wash cycle. The rinse additives are then automatically injected into the rinse water during the last few seconds or minutes of the rinse cycle to help water run off the serviceware as completely as possible, so that the various surfaces at the end of the wash program are quick to dry, residue-free, and sparkling.
Commercial establishments must continuously monitor and refill rinse additive levels, increasing the overall time and cost involved in the warewashing process. It would be beneficial if the rinse additive could be eliminated from the dishmachine process all together, while still achieving the benefits of a separate rinse additive. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a detergent that does not require a separate rinse additive, and provides residue-free, quick-drying, sparkling serviceware when used in dishmachine. It is also an objective to provide a solid detergent for improved handling that provides dramatically improved cleaning performance over existing detergents.